Snow
by mewmewtokyo
Summary: Yet another lonely Christmas had fallen upon the Kudou's. But not really. A warm one, yes...


_Snow… its silver brings back winter's joyful laughter. Its coldness brings back the inner beauty of winter, givings. Of the children, of the hearts, and… of the families…_

_-º-_

_I do not own Detective Conan, it belongs to Gosho Aoyama… And I wish I had… T_T_

_-º-_

And now, somewhere in Beika-cho walked heavy footsteps, slowly pushed the thickness white covers the road aside, over its boots and paced wanderly. The street was dark and cold. It nibbed and dried off the last passenger's thin layer of skin. Yep. The last passenger on the empty road, leads to nothing, but emptiness. The flakes fell softly, played dimly through his bangs, as if it tried to blind the bespectacled one.

His breaths was ragged and numbed, clouded in small fog when he exhaled. But he didn't seem to notice it. Didn't notice because his eyes fell on the candled light windows of the houses. They were covered by thick curtains, but he could see shadows. It pictured the images in his mind, children laughing, enjoying their feasts. He slightly smiled at it. How the children warmth, soft voice echoed to his ears, calling their parents. How they shared kisses and hugs. The warmth…

Then, the candles blew out, told him that the family went to sleep, but he stared at the red stocking that hung over the fireplace. The family had overly polite to put out the fire, welcomed Santa Claus for his arrival from the chimney top. It reminded him of his younger he was still a not-cold liked child, when his… parents were still around…

His eyes saddened through the cold big framed-glasses.

_If raindrops are tears from heaven… What snowflakes are? Just a simple cold thing, just a 'thing' that called back winter? What does it help? Decorate Christmas? Snowballs? Snowmen? What would they say?They're happy to see snow? To see its coldness cool your anger? Ridiculous!! They're nothing but a 'THING' that bring back stupid memories!!_, the boy thought as he stared down the white covers his boots, desperately to melt in front of him. Then broke down and punched to the ground. But the numbly thickness didn't feel it

The nocturnal nature lulled into his inner ears, it cooed, tried to sooth the anger and… miserableness. But it didn't lighten his feelings either. _Yuki, ne…_, he thought. Right. Yuki, the name of that cold 'thing' and his okaasan's nickname… (Is it… Because her name's Yukiko… So I thought to use it.) His gaze moved to an old chateau at the end of the road. It was dark, from the inside and the outside. Decorated by nature hands. Wind hummed instead of its owners' laughter. Tree branches covered in snow, instead of the ages neon lights. And yes… The tree that his father grow it for him… Kodou's was the darkest corner of Beika. Who would say it's a memorial that reminds a certain boy of his childhood. Yes. The Kudou's has missed Christmas for a very long time. When it comes, the Kudou's is the loneliest… Just then, salt-flavoured began to welled up. Tears stroke down his cheeks. Wind stung his face as the tear shed. It felt like a sharp scratch. Sadness welled up in him. When it came to his throat, he couldn't stop sobbing, lowered his head just to keep it away from nature's eyes. He just couldn't act cool anymore… His mask broke, his real face appeared.

_Okaasan,…Otousan…_

"Shinichi.", a voice echoed in him

Conan sure it was a bodiless voice, because no one would spend the night outside like this… except of him. But it was true. Pair of hands gripped his shoulder hard, enough to go deep into his flesh, called out his name. _Shinichi!! _He felt the person knelt down, tried to look at his pale face… He didn't know that, until he saw his white knuckles when the other turned to grip his hands, blew some breaths between the opening to warm them. Then called out his name again, that person turned slightly, revealed to be two people, another behind. The other stunned at its shadow stance. Maybe too shocked and scared… He risked a glance to look up. Just before the person's face came to focus from his teary eyes… he felt his mind went dulled. His senses went dulled. Drowsiness shot up to his skull, resisted his consciousness. Blurry images and faint shouts called out for him. Eyelids slowly shut closed. But before that, he thought he saw glasses, the same pair of his… Then… he collasped in the cold.

* * *

It was warm and comfortable. Whatever he was laying on was soft and filled with luxury. _I must be at Agasa's…He's the only one around…_, he thought. His eyelids hardly bring his lashes up by the fever force. When his half-closed eyes were fully in focus, it was morning. That is when he saw that expensive wooden ceiling instead of Agasa's favorite white one. Western-style bed with sophisticated patterns. Then he sat up, carefully so that the nausea won't overwhelm him. A towel fell off to his laps when he sat up. Someone must have took care of him when he fainted there last night. Well, he walked through the snow all night. Maybe those two… Then someone there beside the bed caught his eyes.

_Okaasan…_

Yes. No one else than Yukiko sat there beside him. Her crossed arms rested under her chin. Eyes closed peacefully in her slumber. The golden sunlight shone her red hair glowly. Her face was as pale as ever, even under the drops of golden ray. She was like an angel. An angel of Christmas morning…

There was a puddle of water beside, too. _It must be her…_, the little one thought. She was never a good housewife. He could rarely saw she cook or go to the kitchen. But then he remembered, how she was when he felt ill or very sick. She was shocked and troubled when it comes to medicine and cool down the temperature. But she never gave up until he was okay. Now, seeing her peaceful face, he felt his melted, broken heart found back to its place. How come he felt like this… A strange feeling. He just want to touch her, to hug her, to cry in her arms… just when he was small. He felt warmth in them…

Then a peeked open door cut through his thoughts. Seeing his son sitting up, Yusaku smiled slightly.

"Tadaima."

"Welcome back"

_Now he knows what snowflakes are. Now he knows why they bring joyful laughter. Why they bring the winter's inner beauty. They're the only flower that blooms in the winter. The only flower of chilling cold petals but warm pistils. And it will always bloom in his heart. Always… _

_-º-_

"Tadaima": I'm back

Okaasan: mom, mother, mama. mommy… (U know it)

Otousan: dad, father, papa, daddy… (U know it too)

_I really want to see your reviews please… This is my first fanfic anyway. I appreciate it._

_Thanks …_


End file.
